Nightmares and Memories
by Ellelalee
Summary: Clary has some bad memories. Clace fluff.


She sat up, out of the warm cocoon she had created for herself, when she realized Jace wasn't there. She pulled her outstretched hand back from where she had been searching for his hand, his warmth. She found him by the window, the moonlight painting shadows on his face as he watched the world outside but she doubted he really saw anything. The curtains danced in the open window's cold breeze and Clary shivered.

"Come to bed," she said softly. "It's late."

He glanced at her, his golden eyes widened as if he was seeing her for the first time. She propped her chin on her fist and watched him as he sent her a soft smile before closing the curtains. He then took off his jacket, unbuckled his weapons belt and took off his boots like he always does. He changed into his pajama bottoms and a sleeping shirt, sending Clary a smug grin while he was changing shirts and caught her eyes lingering on his broad back, littered with scars and Marks, both permanent and faded that had caught her eye.

She still watched him as he climbed into their bed with a sigh. She sunk back onto the bed and glanced back once but his arms were already wrapping themselves around her waist and she felt herself relax as he pulled her close.

His lips were at her ear and she shivered even before he spoke. "Good night, Clary," he whispered and she threaded one of her hands with one of his.

"Good night," she said sleepily and softly he pressed his lips to her cheek but she was too far gone to do anything but smile.

The sunlight that poured in stung her eyes as she awoke and she moaned, rolling over to try and avoid the sun. She immediately noticed the absence as she reached over to the other side of the bed. It was empty. This scene was familiar, _too _familiar and her heart clenched.

She jerked herself into an upright position and before she could _really_ think, she panicked and desperately called out, "Jace!"

She jumped out of bed when she heard someone running down the hall to the bedroom. The door burst open, showing Jace, hair still mussed, wielding a spatula and an apron that read _Hot piece of ass._

"What? What happened?"

Clary was so relieved that her knees buckled and she sat back down on the bed, breathing heavily. Jace put down his spatula as he moved towards her, "Clary? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, avoiding his eyes, "Nothing, ju-just bad dreams."

He frowned and cupped her chin, bringing it up so that he could look into her eyes. He bent and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, he tasted like pancake batter and her arms went around his neck and into his hair. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily and Jace straightened but didn't move from where he stood in front of her.

"Do you want to tell me what really happened?" He asked, patiently.

"Bad memories actually," she mumbled and wrapped her arms around his waist, lightly pressing her face into his stomach.

He loosened her grip on his waist and pressed kisses all over her hand. She peeked up at him and he grinned before bending down to kiss her forehead. He kissed her cheeks and said, "Y'know what's the cure for bad memories?"

She shook her head and he grinned again, leaning in to kiss her again, "Making new ones," he breathed on her lips and then he kissed her yet again. Like most of their kisses, it sent a bolt of energy through her and she cupped his cheek as he placed his hand on her waist.

When he broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers and they both grinned breathlessly. Suddenly he straightened and turned so that his back was to her. "C'mon, get on my back and let's go," Jace said and Clary frowned at his back.

"What?"

"You heard me." And when she still didn't move he huffed, "Just do it Clarissa," he ordered and she giggled, her full name sounds weird when he said it.

He glanced back when she still didn't move and she stuck her tongue out at him and he growled playfully back as he picked her up and settled her against his back.

He handed her his spatula and she waved it around like a scepter, "Onward, my trusty steed," she said and they sped of the room.


End file.
